


I'll Be Your Sleepless Night.

by Heichou_Anna



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Back Kink, Begging, Biting, Bottom Eren, Dominant Levi, Eren is hella awkward in this, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Levi just wants a good fuck, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rim job, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Eren, Top Levi, Virgin Eren, blowjob, bye, ereri, hahahah, hickey, im going to hell, mostly all smut, only some fluff, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Anna/pseuds/Heichou_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi always has full nights of paper work piling up for him. He hasn't gotten a full nights sleep in weeks, he usually ends up falling asleep at his desk.<br/>When one night he has the chance to put the papers aside, he is all but running to his bed and excited about getting a full nights sleep.</p><p>Or so he thought - Eren of course, is there to ruin his plans. </p><p>____</p><p>Ereri (R18) One Shot.<br/>Created: October 6th, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Sleepless Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I never did get the chance to proof read this, so I apologize if there are any mistakes. There shouldn't be too many. This is only my third or forth time writing smut, so I apologize (once again) if it's not all that hot or good.  
> Though, I do hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> Now, go on and read.

Levi's POV

Its almost like the papers kept coming and coming, begging to be read and the others just waiting to be signed. Why was there so many? Why couldn't Erwin just sign all of these? My damn signature wasn't that important. Maybe I should hire someone to sign them for me...

"Levi?" A quick, rapid knock came from my door. I sighed, and leaned back in my leather chair.

"Come in."

The door to my office creaked open, and Erwin stepped in. He glanced at me and the massive pile of paper in front of me. He chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped closer and leaned against my desk, his hands resting on the wood. "Looks like you have your night made out for you."

"Yeah, no shit." I glared at him, tossing my pen out of my hand, watching it bounce once as it my desk. "You're the one to blame. You're the damn Commander, you'd think you would be the one with all the paper work."

"I am in fact the Commander, who makes the plans and keeps everyone alive. You're the Captain, who does the paper work." He replied, looking smug.

"Oh, well that just sounds like a blast. Why didn't I think about becoming the damn Captain of Paper Work before?" I barked out, crossing my arms across my chest.

Erwin only chuckled, pushing himself off my desk. "Go ahead and take the night off then. The bags under your eyes tell me you haven't had a wink of sleep in days. Tomorrow you'll finish up."

My eyebrows raised as soon as I heard him say 'The night off', but my normal expression returned as quick as it left. "Now is not the time to joke around about sleep with me."

"I'm not joking. Go to bed. This can wait." He gestured towards the piles of paper. "Now, go." And he left.

Wait, he was serious? I could actually have the whole night to sleep? He had to be joking; never had that happened before.

I sat at my desk, staring at the door. I waited for him to come back and tell me he was only kidding and laugh at my surprised face. But he never did come back. I felt the smallest tug on the corners of my lips, almost wanting to run straight towards my bedroom and jump face first into my pillow. I quickly sat up from my chair, having it roll a few feet away from me. I made sure my desk looked halfway presentable. It couldn't get too nice looking, considering of how cluttered it looked with it being covered in papers. Quickly leaving my room, I headed down the corridor towards my bedroom, almost having a small skip in my step at the thought of sleep just a few feet in front of me.

Once I reached the door, I all but threw the door open, hearing the hinges cry. I sighed when I saw my bed, just waiting for me. I tore off my brown jacket, tossing it over my bed post before kicking off my tall boots, almost throwing them at the wall. When I went to disassemble my harness, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I closed my eyes for a moment before mentally groaning in frustration.

Maybe if I don't say anything, they'll go away...

Another knock on the door brought out a loud groan from my mouth, taking long strides toward the door. I swung it open to reveal a startled brunette. He looked down at me with widened green eyes.

"What the fuck could you want at such an hour of the night, brat?" I growled, fighting the urge to either bang my head up against the door, or his own head.

"I- uh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to sleep. I'll just go - I'm sorry." He shakily said, and I did notice how his fingers were shaking. I had a feeling he wasn't just shaking from my intense, aggressive behavior.

He started to walk away, and I watched him as he walked from my door as I leaned against the door frame. I almost went to shut the door and continue with getting my full night of sleep but my damn mouth spoke before I could act upon that thought. "Wait, Eren." Eren's feet quickly stopped, and he turned around with wide eyes. I fought my hands to stay in one place, but one hand popped up and motioned him over with a beckoning finger. He was quick to jog back to my door. I stepped aside, letting him in my room.

He wandered in with wide eyes, looking around my small bedroom. He folded his hands together, attempting to calm them down. I shut the door once he entered, rolling my eyes when he jumped.

"Okay, kid. You're here. What do you want?" I asked, leaning against the closed door, folding my ankles.

He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "It's embarrassing."

"Then spit it out. I don't have all night for this shit." I spat, narrowing my eyes in his direction.

"I'm scared of rain storms, okay!" He said it quickly, but I caught it all. I glanced out my bedroom window, seeing it was in fact pouring down rain, and every few seconds a bolt of lightening would light up my dimly lit room.

"What did you expect me to do? I can't exactly kill the storm like I do with the Titans, if that's what you were thinking."

"No! Not that, I- I just -" he fumbled around with his green sleep shirt, that fit him a bit too big, sliding off one of his shoulders to reveal one sun kissed colored shoulder. "I was wondering... I-If I could possibly sleep in h-here? On your c-couch maybe?"

I gritted my teeth together, running a hand through my hair. "Why didn't you just go to your little blonde friend, or even your girlfriend?"

"Armin kicks in his sleep, and Mikasa, uh, she went to sleep with a boy... And she's not my girlfriend!" Eren replied, averting his eyes from me.

I raised an eyebrow at him before rolling my eyes. I placed my forehead in the palm of my hand before groaning. "Fine. Take the couch, and if you make even such of a peep, I will decapitate you without hesitation." His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped from my threat but nodded. I grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and threw them both towards him. He missed the catch, only to drop them. He flushed, making his small bed on the couch.

"C-Could you close the curtains?" I heard his shaky voice ask from across the dimly lit room.

Resisting the urge to throw a pillow at his never quiet face, I obliged and quickly made my way to the windows. The rain was hitting the glass hard, giving me a peaceful sound of the storm. I couldn't see anything from the windows, but darkness when it wasn't lightening. With that, I pulled the curtains together, until the the room was nearly completely black. Every once and a while it would brighten up when lightening struck.

"Thanks." Eren thanked me, laying down on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, finally getting to continue with taking this damn, uncomfortable harness off. I practically ripped it off my sleep aching body, throwing the leather pieces to the ground, not even caring about the mess I was making at the moment. Slipping out of my uniform clothes, struggling with the tight ass pants they have us wear. They're practically painted to our skin, and they say they're tight so they won't get caught on something when we fight. I had a feeling that whoever made this part of the uniform just wanted to get laid.

Rolling my eyes at the thought, I threw the damned pants to the floor and quickly changed into some more comfortable, black pants and didn't bother with a shirt. After dressing, I practically jumped into the blankets, burying my face in my pillows and pulling the covers up to my chin, closing my eyes and I sighed in satisfactory.

After many quiet minutes, I finally felt sleep starting to come over but the feeling was quick to fly away when I heard a slight whimper from Eren. I gritted my teeth together, slapping a pillow on top of my head at an attempt to quiet the noises. But that didn't help; another whimper, but louder, came from the brat.

I threw the pillow off my head, and ran a hand through my hair and tugged it in frustration. When I heard another groan come from him, I threw my blankets off my body and strode over behind the couch. I peered over the headrest, and was about to lash out at Eren but stopped when I took in my view.

Eren laid sprawled out on the couch, the covers falling off his body, his eyes were closed, his shirt was pushed up to his chest which was currently covered in droplets of sweat, and his hand was shoved down the front of his pants.

I felt my bottom lip slide under my teeth as I watched little scene Eren was unknowingly giving me. His quick breathing and small moans were the only noise in the room besides the light rain that hit the windows. His free hand was giving one of his nipples a nice tug every few seconds and hit back had arched up. I could have stayed put and watched until the very end of the show, but my mouth had a mind of its own.

"Eren, what do you think you're doing?" Eren's hand was quick to snap out of his pants and his eyes shot opened, glancing at me with them widened.

"Uh.. I- N-Nothing sir. I'm.. Sorry." He rambled on, covering his face with his hand to cover his flushed face.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I glanced at the tent in his pants. "Just don't let it happen again." I muttered out, slowly making my way back to my warm bed. Once I was laid down, the feeling of sleep was no longer there. I could feel my body wanting to drag itself back to the couch and see if he was doing it again. I didn't like that thought, and I threw another pillow on top of my face. I could feel my breathing quicken as my pants started to become a little less comfortable.

No, why was I even thinking about this? He's a god damn kid.

Well, technically, he's 18 so he's an adult now. But that shouldn't change anything. I needed to think of other things to get this damn thing back down. What about plums? Yeah, maybe if I think of plums it will all go away?

I bit my tongue when the thought of Eren took over my plum thoughts. There was no use in getting Eren away from my thoughts. And there was no way I was going to get any sleep if I just let it stay like this.

Sighing, I tore the pillow from my face and laid on my back. I glanced at the back of the couch that was facing me, not giving me a view of Eren but my mind was giving me a few ideas of what he was possibly doing over there again. I felt my hands slowly glide from my chest to the bottom of my abdomen. Trying my best not to go any further down didn't help me, it's like my hands hand a mind of their own and the next thing I knew was that I had a hand on my hardening cock and giving it a few soft tugs.

My hips started moving without my permission as my hands pace quickened. My breathing turned into soft panting, and I bit my lip to keep all the unwanted noises from falling from my lips. The image of Eren almost in this same position flashed through my mind, making my hand quicken even more and soon my back was arching off the bed. But I needed more, I needed more than my hand.

"E-Eren?" My mouth spoke before I could stop it. "Come here."

I cursed at myself when I saw his head pop up from the couch. I was hoping he was asleep and didn't hear me. I watched as he slowly started to walk towards me until he saw what I was doing and stopped mid step. "Oh... W-What is it you need..?"

I let out a breathy chuckle, pushing the blanket down and showing him what exactly I was doing. "What do you think I need? Get over here."

I could tell he was hesitant but after a short moment, he was crawling on my bed with caution and watching my hand closely. He sat by my legs, his eyes glancing between my hand and back to my eyes.

"Put your hand on it." I ordered, moving my hand away when his took its place. His hand had the softest grip on my cock, and not moving. He looked extremely hesitant, wondering if that's what I really wanted him to do. I nodded towards him, "Move your hand now."

He shyly nodded before slowly starting to move his hand. His face was a bright red color, and to put it bluntly, he looked cute. He looked at me questionably, silently asking if he was doing it okay.

I smirked as my hips bucked when he sped up a bit. I laid my arms on my forehead, panting. "A-Ah. You're doing just fine."

I felt his thumb rub across the head of my cock as he pumped, sending my hips in a frantic thrust. I bit my lip, attempting to keep all noises in my mouth. But even glancing at him made me want to just scream out in pleasure. The way his lips were parted as he stared at his hands doing the job. If he kept this up, I knew I wouldn't last long.

"Sh-Shit, Eren. Stop and get on your back." I breathed out, exhaling loudly when he backed off. He did as I told him, resting on his back, watching every movement of mine.

Sitting up, I straddled him and pushed my hands up into his shirt. I could instantly feel his body arch towards my hands, begging for more touch. Smirking smugly, I flicked his nipple with the tip of my index finger and watching in content when he gasped. "Nnng- Levi, more."

Leaning down, I touched the bud with the tip of my tongue and rolled it around. Eren moaned loudly, running a hand through my hair. I gently took the bud between my teeth and tugged it, enjoying his moaning reactions. I quickly switched to his other bud, getting it equally as hard. Running my hands on sides, and rubbing circles into his protruding hips. I leaned in closer to his ear, and nibbled on his lobe.

"Are you a virgin, Eren?" I whispered. He blushed and looked away and I instantly knew my answer. "Then just sit back and enjoy. I'll make you feel good."

He nodded, and I stripped the shirt off his torso and threw it into the darkness of my room, leaving it forgotten momentarily. I grabbed both of his wrists in one hand, keeping them above his head as I glided my tongue down from his collar bones to his naval. His stomach was moving quickly as his panting became rapid. His skin was glistening with a thin coat of sweat but I couldn't care less at the moment.

I slipped my index finger in between his abdomen and his low ridden pants, smirking up at him. He stared at me with hooded eyes and parted lips. "Mmm- Levi, please. Take t-them off."

Tilting my head, I raised an eyebrow. "Beg more."

He let out a whimper, his hips bucking. "L-Levi, please touch me. I w-want you, no, I need your touch." 

"Good enough." With that, I ripped off his pants and tossed them to the floor, them joining the other forgotten clothing. The bulge in his underwear is what my attention was currently on. I let go of his wrists, gripping onto his thigh instead and hitched it above my shoulder. Bending down, keeping my eyes on his green ones, I dragged my tongue across the clothed bulge to only having Eren buck his hips up again towards my mouth.

"Uaaah, your mouth feels s-so good."

I removed my mouth, using my finger instead, gliding from the base of the clothed cock all the way to the head. "You're a dirty boy, Eren. You know that? Were you jacking off to me changing earlier? Is that what made you so hard?" I whispered, hooding my eyes towards his.

He bit lip and nodded. "I-I couldn't help it, Captain. The way yo-your abs glistened in the moon's light was too much for me."

"Mhm, I figured." My finger circled around the head, smirking when a wet spot started to form from his precum. "Tell me, Eren, have you ever jacked off to me before?"

He whimpered before responding. "Ye-Yes- aaahh -I have. I-I think it's hot when you order us around, and... Mmm.. Push us around." He replied, his hand gripping onto the sheets below him.

I smirked. "You like to be pushed around?" When he nodded, I grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head towards mine. His gasp was silenced by my lips being planted onto his. I bit his bottom lip, tugging on it. While doing so, I tugged his underwear off with my free hand, getting rid of the garment and leaving him fully naked now. Sucking his bottom lip in between my teeth, I breathed out a throaty groan into his mouth.

As I pulled back from the kiss, I left open mouth kissed down his body until I reached his glistening cock. I glanced up at him from under my eyelashes and sent him a smirk right before I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock. His mouth opened as silent moans slipped his lips and arched his back in a way I thought it would snap. I swirled my tongue around the head before dipping farther until I felt it touch the back of my throat. 

"Ah, Levi. That feels so good, don't stop." Eren moaned. I felt his hand wander towards my hair, tangling itself in my raven locks. I couldn't help but moan when he tugged at it, myself sending vibrations from my lips to his cock. 

Quickening the pace, I bobbed my head up and down while massaging his hips with my fingers. I removed one hand from his protruding hip and stuck two fingers in the direction of his mouth. He quickly caught on, grabbing my wrist before wrapping his lips around the two digits, swirling his tongue around. He began to suck on them in a bobbing motion which sent weird feelings to the pit of my stomach from the nice view I was being given. 

Removing my mouth from his hard cock, I pumped it with my free hand instead and my mouth went to his balls. Sucking one in my mouth, loving the way his hips bucked up. "Nng, Levi... I'm close."

With that, I backed off and removed my fingers from his mouth. I hitched both of his thighs over my shoulders, and bending him over to his bottom was sticking up to give me more access. With one slap to his ass and a moan fall from his mouth, I smirked once again. "What do you want me to now, Eren?" 

Eren's eyes widen at the question, amazed that I gave him an option. I knew he had a request or two for me, but was too flushed to voice it. He bit his lip, glancing up at me through his hair that clung to his skin from the sweat. "C-Could you eat me? ...While you finger me?"

"You kinky little shit, I could eat you alive." I whispered, pushing his bottom half even more towards his face, bending him in the perfect angle to give me access to his ass. I gently nibbled his ass cheek before giving a quick lap across his ass hole with my tongue.

"Sh-Shit...!" Eren gasped from pleasure, grabbing another hand full of my hair. Getting smug, I lapped over it again before slipping one finger into his hole. I eased it in there, wanting to keep his muscles relaxed as I used my tongue over his sensitive spots. 

"Your ass is just sucking my finger right in, Eren." I whispered, "You're so tight."

His hips thrust towards my finger, silently asking for another. I obliged, and shoved another finger in. I curved the tips of my fingers, on a search for his special spot. Changing the angle of my hand, and with one thrust his back arched up, screaming moans falling from his lips.

"Found it." I whispered, eyeing his mouth watering reactions from only two fingers. I sped up the pace, thrusting my fingers in quicker until his back was arching up into a shape that I thought for sure was going to snap in half. After so, I removed my fingers before he whimpered at the loss. Removing the aggressive look from my face, and replaced it with a concerned one. "This is going to be really uncomfortable at first. Tell me if I'm going too fast." I warned him, knowing he was still a virgin. The first time I bottomed didn't start out to be a very good experience.

He nodded, his eyes hooded behind his eyelids. "Considering how horny I am right now for you, I don't know how uncomfortable I'll get." I smirked at his comment, knowing it wasn't true; he'd get uncomfortable. 

Getting into a comfortable position, I slowly pushed the tip of my cock into his entrance with my hand. I kept an eye on his face, looking at his expressions. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes shut. I paused my movements then, letting him adjust. Taking his cock into my hand, I gave a few lazy strokes to distract him from the pain. He bit his lip, attempting to hide his moan. His hips bucked towards my cock, and I took that as I sign he wanted more. Grasping his hips into my hands, I pulled him towards me until my whole cock was inside of him.

"Mmm, Eren you're so tight." I whispered, keeping in my moan that fought to escape.

Eren's face was flushed and hair hair stuck to his forehead as a wave of sweat washed over him. His lips were parted as my pace started to quicken. His chest moved up and down rapidly as he began to pant. His hands were grasping at the sheets and the other grabbing my wrist. If I could describe the way he looked any other way, I would say he did in fact looked beautiful. I'm not a person to even call someone beautiful, and I wasn't just saying that because we were currently having sex. 

"Le-Levi, faster." He panted out, locking his ankles from behind my shoulders. I listened to him, and began to pound into him faster. "Aaah, shit!"

I held onto his hips with a pressure I knew would bruise him, but neither of the two of us cared at his point. I repeatedly thrust into him, biting my lip hard. "Fuck... Eren." I hung my head back, enjoying the pleasure he was sending me. I gritted my teeth together, feeling the familiar stirring feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was getting close. With that, I pulled back from his entrance. "Turn over." I ordered pushed him over by his hip. He quickly obeyed, turning over so his face was pushed into one of my pillows. His ass was now turned towards me, giving me the view of his back end.

Giving a hard slap to his perched up ass, I sat on my haunches. He whimpered, shaking his ass towards me. I smirked and slapped him again, getting the same lovely reaction. I grabbed his hips right before ramming myself into him suddenly, forcing him to lunge forward in a moaning mass. 

"Grab the bed frame." I told him. He did as I said, wrapping his hands around the bed frame's posts. This let me thrust into him with more force without him falling over. I leaned forward and nibbled on his shoulder, as I kept up a quick pace with the thrusting. I began to suck the spot I could reach, and licking it gently. After noticing I made a big enough mark, I backed off and kissed his shoulder blades, loving the way the cleavage looked in between them. 

"Levi! Aaah, shit right there!" Eren screamed, his back arching up. I grabbed a fist full of his brown hair, tugging it back so his was leaned back. I got a view of his face and his reactions. I continued to thrust into the same place, hitting his prostate every time. "F-Fuck! I'm close..."

His muscles tightened around my cock, sending me the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach and I knew I wouldn't be last much longer either. Grasping his neglected cock in my free hand, I pumped it with the same rhythm as my thrusts. "Holy fuck, Eren. You feel so good around my cock." I moaned loudly, not keeping in the sounds any longer, knowing I wouldn't even be able to if I tired.

Eren's screams never silenced as back arched up again and his eye rolled to the back of his head as he came. He shook below me as he came hard, covering my hand and my sheets in cum. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" 

I came not bit a minute afterwards, my thrusts becoming messy. I came inside of him, riding out my orgasm. "Holy shit." I breathed out before falling beside him, his body became limp on the mattress, not even to seem disgusted that he landed in his own cum.

"That was amazing." 

"Not bad for a virgin." I muttered, trying to keep my eyes opened.

He glanced at me. "Was I really okay?"

I sighed, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. "You were perfect." I cursed at myself for suddenly becoming affectionate. I never knew this brat would have such an effect on me.

I noted that Eren blushed, burying his head into one of my pillows to hide himself.

"Get up for a moment, gotta get you cleaned up." I said, tapping his shoulder. He sat up, slinging his legs over the side of the bed. I got up from the bed, and grabbed a few napkins from the side table and cleaned his stomach off before cleaning my own self up and replacing the sheets. Eren was walking back to the couch, and I grabbed his wrist. "Where you going? I don't just fuck anybody, you'll sleep in my bed with me."

Eren's cheeks flushed, glancing back at my bed and then back at me. "A-Are you sure? I really don't mind sleeping on the cou-" I cut him, planting my lips on his for a quick but gentle kiss.

"Get in the damn bed, brat." 

After almost forcing him into the bed, we finally made ourselves comfortable with my arm slung around his waist. My face was pressed up against the back of his neck, ever so often kissing the skin. "C-Captain?-" I cut him off.

"Call me Levi when we're alone, Eren. No need to be professional after what we just did."

He nodded, biting his lip. "Levi... I, uh, just wanted to tell you that I really do like you. I have for awhile, not just sexually. I think you're a really great guy, and someone I've looked up to for a while."

"Where are you trying to get with this?"

"I want you to be mine."

My eyebrows raised at his comment. I mean, sure, I was expecting him to say that he liked me and shit, but not telling me he wants me to be his. "Really now?" 

I felt him nod, and I knew he was blushing. The tips of ears were turning red. I didn't respond to him for many minutes. But when I did, I pulled him closer to me, and pressed my lips against his ear. "I'm yours then." He shivered under my touch, and I smiled. I genuinely smiled.


End file.
